Vampire: The NightShade Chronicles
by Tarantula
Summary: The dark and untold histoiry of the lovely Juliet Van Heusen. But was she always so nice? See her adventures before she got her soul and how they affect her ones with her soul. Exterme violence, normal/femslash scenes, gore and adult themes. Leads to WvsV
1. Hunters of the Forest

**Vampire: The NightShade Chronicles **

**Hunters of the Forest:**

She could hear the sound of leather boots stamping the soil and snapping the fallen braches from the trees that surrounded them. The sound of angry men's voices echoed in the night, followed by the squawking of nearby birds.

She had a number of options and little time to decide. She could climb the trees which gave her a better view to observe them but also gave her less cover. There was no need for that because she could use her ears and nose to track the Hunters.

She could also hide behind the trees and swiftly take them out, dashing from one tree to the other. It would be so easy because they weren't prepared against her. It wasn't that they weren't trained to fight vampires. It was they never met a vampire like her before.

Her last option was to quickly submerge herself in the ground and let them pass. That was the safest and most boring option. She knew she could easily turn round and slaughter them without any problem.

But the thrill was in stalking and picking them out, one by one. Her parents would be so proud and she couldn't wait to get back and tell them of her adventure. She pressed herself against a tree, hearing the dogs bark and smiled to herself.

Stupid mutts. They thought just because they had fangs and could bark they were intimidating. They had no idea what fear was. Once they looked into her dark eyes they would. They would know fear before she slaughtered them.

She could smell the dogs and decided against the hiding behind the trees and she swiftly descended up the wood and watched as the Hunters and their mutts ran towards the tree she was hiding on. She smiled and swiftly yet silently ran along the branches like a weightless feather before jumping to the next tree and doing the same until the dogs became distressed and confused.

'What is going on?!' one shouted, holding his torch up and scanning the area with his dark eyes.

'She's watching us,' another replied. 'The Devil's Whore is watching us!'

The dogs barked furiously, attempting to break free of their owners' grip. The different men looked around, looking for signs of the teenage vampire. One of the dogs broke free of its owners grip and ran into the darkness, barking away at the enemy the men could not see.

Then the barking from the free dog stopped and the men listened for any indication the dog was being attack but due to the other barking dogs it was hard to hear anything.

'You and you,' the leader pointed at two of his men. 'Release your dogs.'

They obeyed and the two dogs dashed in the same direction as the last one, only for the barking to stop. There were only two dogs left and the men who were now dog-less raised their crossbows, expecting the female vampire to strike any moment now.

The leader pointed at one of his men. 'Go see what happened,' he ordered.

The man looked at his friend, seeking help but none came and he slowly crept towards the last place the dogs had been seen. His comrades watched as he disappeared into the darkness and a scream filled the night.

At this the two left with the last remaining dogs charged. They yelled abuse which was swiftly followed by screaming. The leader and his other two companions were rooted to the spot and jumped in fear as one of the men attempted to run back towards them, only for a hand to grab him from behind and pull him back.

'Why would she let him attempt to escape?' one asked.

'Because she knows it will terrify us,' the leader replied. 'She is trying to play with our minds.'

'What should we do?' the other man asked.

'We run. We come back tomorrow with a better offence,' the leader replied and turned before running through the trees, him companions behind him. They didn't look back as they ran, come along a river and they hurriedly ran through the water, kicking the water up and ran back into the trees, their breaths heavy and tired.

Time came for rest and the leader stopped at a tree, gulping in the air and wiped the sweat of his brow before looking back at his friends only to find one behind him.

'Where is Edward?' the leader asked.

'I swear he was with us earlier,' the other man replied.

'The bitch has taken him!' the leader screamed.

Suddenly there was a snap of a branch and both men turned, holding their crossbows only to meet Edward holding his hands up.

'It is I,' he told them.

The leader lowered his crossbow. 'Any sign of her?' he asked and Edward's eyes widened. The leader quickly turned round to find his other companion missing. He furiously turned to Edward. 'Where?!' he shouted and Edward pointed to the distance. The leader charged at once. 'Release him, Whore!' he screamed.

However he couldn't hear anything. No screaming and no sound of the vampire sucking away at her victims' neck. What had happened?

_Drip…_

The leader brushed off the feeling of water falling on his shoulder, turning on the spot, ready to fire at any moment.

_Drop…_

The leader licked his lips, his mouth become dry and his eyes began to hurt as he tried to take in his surroundings.

_Drip…_

The leader decided that the water could not be ignored and looked up before screaming and falling on his back. His friend was hanging from the tree, neck snapped and face frozen in fear. He had the rope from one of the dogs around his neck and blood oozed out and fell.

'Edward!' he screamed. 'Edward!'

But there was no sign of Edward and the leader quickly scrambled to his feet before running, not caring about finding his lost and doomed friend. He just needed to get out of here alive. They would have to burn down the forest!

She would be forced out into the open with nowhere to hide. There she would meet her end! He could almost feel her icy breath on the back of his neck and he increased the pace that he was running.

Suddenly he felt something like a hand grab onto his leg and he looked down only to find that it was in fact a hand. It was covered in dirt and he screamed, attempting to be free of its grip but it only tightened its grip, breaking something and he fell, screaming in pain as it let go.

He fell and watched as the image of the female vampire rose from the earth, her normal pallid skin covered in soil, her dirty blonde hair now home to twigs and insects and her clothes, torn to shreds, exposing her skin and left breast.

He screamed and fired his arrow. He watched as she simply tilted her head ad the arrow missed, disappearing from view. He tried to crawl away while holding his crossbow out, ready to strike and she watched him in his attempts before she reached out for him, grabbing him by the leg and tossing him against a tree.

He cried as pain shot through his body and she grabbed the crossbow, holding it out with a smile before shooting him in the shoulder. He cried out and grabbed hold of the arrow, ripping it out of his shoulder and glared at the Devil before him.

'You will have your day, wrench,' he promised. 'The day you pay for your sins.'

She only smiled back at him. 'I am Vampire,' she told him. 'I have years before my Judgement Day.'

'Until the day one slays you!' he spat. 'You cannot hide from the darkness forever!' he told her and she reached out, grabbing him by the neck and held him up.

'I am a Daughter of the Darkness,' she snarled. 'I fear nothing for I have no soul.'

'Who are you?!' he screamed in her face before spitting at her. She didn't flinch and simply wiped the saliva off her cheek.

'I am your dark angel,' she told him, lifting up another arrow, staring at his neck. 'I am Juliet Van Heusen.'

And the arrow aiming for his neck was the last thing he would ever see.

**BLOOD HOUSE PREVIEW:**

Juliet was lying on her back, eyes closed as she felt the gentle feeling of blood dripping down on her lips. She licked her lips, opening her eyes to the image of a woman impaled on a cross above her, reminding Juliet of the death of Jesus Christ.

The woman was gagged and she stared back at Juliet, eyes full of fear. Juliet smiled as more blood fell down, this time landing on her exposed breasts. She glided the tip of her finger along the blood and licked it before standing up and walked past the other vampires, feeding off their bound whores.

This wasn't a normal whore house. This was one run by vampires for vampires. Where the whore of the street were taken and tortured for their blood. Juliet watched as one was whipped and the vampire standing by licked the wound.

This was the Blood House.


	2. Blood House

**BLOOD HOUSE:**

Juliet was lying on her back, eyes closed as she felt the gentle feeling of blood dripping down on her lips. She licked her lips, opening her eyes to the image of a woman impaled on a cross above her, reminding Juliet of the death of Jesus Christ.

The woman was gagged and she stared back at Juliet, eyes full of fear. Juliet smiled as more blood fell down, this time landing on her exposed breasts. She glided the tip of her finger along the blood and licked it before standing up and walked past the other vampires, feeding off their bound whores.

This wasn't a normal whore house. This was one run by vampires for vampires. Where the whore of the street were taken and tortured for their blood. Juliet watched as one was whipped and the vampire standing by licked the wound.

This was the Blood House.

She walked to one of the ones getting whipped and smiled at the vampire who was getting ready to lick the wound.

'May I?' she asked.

He walked towards her and cupped her face before kissing her. Juliet responded, opening her moth and their tongues had a wrestling match and she could taste the whore's blood on his tongue.

'Feel free,' he told her and Juliet watched as the slave snapped the whip on the whore's back. The whore's scream was muffled by her gag and she pulled against her ropes. Juliet brought her tongue to the wound and slowly licked it, tasting fear and weakness in the red liquid.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before walking away and up the stairs, the smoke from pipes reaching her nostrils and she watched as the multiple vampires had their way with the different women. Juliet walked on, stopping to receive kisses from the other vampires.

The sweet taste of blood filled her mouth and Juliet found herself pinned to the wall, feeling the fangs of two other vampires gently brush themselves against her wrist and she prepared for the pain.

The feeling of the fangs opening her veins was sharp but brief and she could feel the vampires sucking out the blood she had contained from the whores. The whores, despite popular belief, were not held her against their will.

They were paid for all services. They had no idea they were allowing Creatures of the Night to feed off them. The simply believed they were handling Cult Freaks. People who wished to be part of the Darkness's cold embrace.

But they never knew how far "The Freaks" would go. That brought in the fear, which increased the heartbeat which added to the blood flow. That added to the blood's taste. This was her true heaven. Heaven in the form of Hell.

She moaned from the strange pleasure she was getting from the pain. They then withdrew their mouths, smiling at her with their fangs on display. She battered her eyelids and lifted her chin, giving them a clearer view of her neck and one of them happily sunk their fangs into her neck and she cried out, running her fingers through his fingers as his hands reached up to her nipples and fumbled them.

The smell of blood only added to her excitement. She felt her legs being lifted and she wrapped them around the other's waist as he slowly inserted himself in her. She curled her hands into fists, biting her bottom lip as she felt him move inside her.

She took a few deep breaths, her chest heaving powerfully. And she tried to stop herself from screaming out due to the mixture of having her blood drunk and being dominated against the wall.

He slowly let her down and withdrew himself from her, giving her a quick smile as she continued to lean against the wall, pushing her chest out while playing with her hair, smiling at the other two vampires seductively.

'Shouldn't you be going home?' a voice said from behind one of them and another teenage vampire pushed himself forward. He had dark black hair with pale blue eyes. Unlike the other vampires he was fully dressed.

His clothing wouldn't give you the impression that he was once from a high status family. Juliet couldn't help but smile at him.

'Hello, Charles,' she said, grabbing his collar and kissed him. He didn't react at once but soon opened his mouth under hers and they allowed their tongues to talk for them. She slightly pushed him away, giggling.

'What are you doing here?' she asked him.

'Your Father wanted me to come fetch you,' he told her.

'I'm having fun,' she replied, brushing her fingers against the naked chest of the vampire to her right. 'I do not want to leave.'

Charles folded his arms. 'I'm afraid you do not have a choice. You have to.'

Juliet looked at him questioningly. 'Why?'

At this moment the doors to the street were kicked open and there were screams. Juliet and Charles walked to the banister to see Hunters holding torches and guns. Juliet watched as a few vampires were torched and burnt away, their skin blackening and turning into ash.

The whores were shot dead and their remains burnt. A few vampires leapt at the Hunters and a blood bath commenced. Charles pointed at a window and Juliet noticed an orange glow. She walked towards it and saw that the villagers were outside with pitchforks and Charles put his hand on her shoulder.

'We have to flee,' he told her and she nodded, no point in arguing. He grabbed her hand and led her to the chimney. She knelt down and crawled in before she began to climb up. She could hear Charles climbing beneath her and she felt the cold air strike her face as she climbed out.

She brushed the ash off her pasty arms and thighs. Charles knelt down on the floor, lifting up some clothes and handed them to her. Juliet quickly got dressed. The volume of angry shouts and terrified screams seemed to increase and Juliet was eager to get away from the building which was now burning away.

Charles began to run and jumped off the roof to another and Juliet quickly followed, luckily not attracting any attention from the villagers beneath them. Charles looked back at the burning Blood House and gave a sigh.

'We'll never be understood,' he said sadly. 'Come. Your parents await your return so you can leave the village.'

'Wonderful,' Juliet frowned, beginning to walk. 'I was just beginning to like it here.'

Charles stood on the same spot, watching her. 'Remember, Juliet. In the end you always have to run. Even from those you love and who love you.'

Juliet shrugged, not fazed by this comment. 'I do not have to worry about love. I have no soul.'

He watched as she walked away, not having much to say. She disappeared from view ad he looked up at the moon, the dark smoke attempting to conceal it from view.

'Do not be so sure, Juliet. One act of kindness or remorse and you'll be more human than vampire.'

**AN ELFISH AFFAIR PREVIEW:**

Juliet and her parents were sitting in the theatre, wearing the best clothes they owned. Juliet listened as her Father hummed to the music and her Mother snored through it, not enjoying the orchestra one bit.

Juliet wasn't as enthusiastic as her Father but she was slightly more interested than her Mother. She leaned against the railing, resting her chin on her arms and looked ahead, only to see something that sparked her interest.

On the other side of the room was a girl who looked around sixteen smiling at her, wearing a black lace corset that praised her chest and a mischievous smile. She had long dark brunette hair and dark brown orbs for eyes.

She was gorgeous!


End file.
